


Puppy Tails - Broken Wrist

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [99]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Gen, Humor, M/M, Painkillers, Sickfic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 19:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has an accident - fortunately Gladstone is there to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Broken Wrist

The bed was warm and soft and definitely had no Sherlock in it, John thought smiling to himself. Sometimes it was nice to have a bit of a lie in on a Sunday morning on his own. John stretched and wondered what it was exactly that had woken him up. He closed his eyes and waited then he heard the sound of little paws scratching the bedroom door. Either Sherlock had forgotten to feed him or Gladstone wanted to come back to bed. John got up threw on his dressing gown and decided he’d make himself a nice cup of tea. He opened the door. Gladstone stood stiffly still in his harness and looked up at him.

“Has he forgotten to you again?” John said reaching down to ruffle the puppies’ fur. Gladstone bit the edge of his dressing gown and dragged him toward the living room. John nearly tripped over himself pulling the material out of Gladstone’s mouth. “What’s the matter boy?” He said to the puppy. Gladstone whined looking over at his Uncle Sherlock. 

Sherlock was as white as a sheet, trembling and holding his right arm close to his body.

“Sherlock?” John said as he slowly made his way over to his partner.

“John.” Sherlock replied as he looked up. John noticed his eyes were glazed over. John knelt in front of him trying to get a look at the damage to his arm.

“What happened Sherlock?” John asked realising Sherlock was going into shock.

“D.. d.. door slammed on my wrist.” Sherlock moved his arm forward so that John could see. Sherlock’s wrist seemed to be bent out of shape.

“Ok.” John replied. “Hold it so it’s comfortable, a second.” John grabbed the jeans he had on the previous day that were draped over his arm chair and put them on. “Mrs Hudson!” He shouted sliding on his shoes. 

They were half way down the stairs, with John practically carrying Sherlock when Mrs Hudson appeared. She took one look at Sherlock and beckoned Gladstone.

“I’ll look after him.” She said wringing her hands with concern. “There’ll be something hot in the oven for you when you get back too!” She shouted as they made their way into the street to hail a cab.

 

Gladstone looked down at the bowl of milk Mrs Hudson had put for him and sulked. He really wanted his parents. Uncle Sherlock had really frightened him when they came back from their walk. A gust of wind had caught front door and Uncle Sherlock had yelled really loudly. They had stood in the hall together, all the time Gladstone had watched his Uncle get paler and paler. Eventually they went upstairs, then Uncle Sherlock had sat on the sofa not moving. Gladstone decided enough was enough and went to get his dad. Gladstone’s good intentions had turned against him as he was left with Mrs Hudson. Gladstone howled, letting out his pent up frustration.

“Oh sweetheart.” Mrs Hudson said bending as much as her hip would allow to smooth Gladstone’s fur. “Your dad’s will call soon. I promise, and when they ring me I’ll make them have a chat with you on the phone.” Gladstone looked into her eyes and knew she was re-assuring him. He licked her fingers. “Come on now pudding drink some of your milk and don’t tell them I gave you it.” She said with a wink.

 

**Just an update for you. It’s not as bad as it looks. He’s had the bone realigned and we’re waiting to go to have it plastered.  
JW**

**Oh that’s very good! Would you mind giving me a ring? Gladstone needs to hear your voice.**

As soon as Mrs Hudson put her mobile down it rang. Gladstone wagged his tail.

“Hello.” Mrs Hudson said as she answered.

“It’s me.” Sherlock said. “Put me on with Gladstone.” He demanded. Mrs Hudson grinned and turned the phone onto speaker. “Hello Gladstone.” Sherlock said. “You were a very good boy today.” Gladstone licked the phone. “We’re going to stop off at that very expensive deli you like and I’m going to get you your favourite sausages.” Gladstone woofed in response. “We’ll be home soon, I promise. I wuv you.” There was what could only be described as a kerfuffle on the other end of the phone.

“Hello Gladstone!” John said. “Sorry Uncle Sherlock’s had pain killers and they’ve made him go a bit funny. We will get you the sausages though. Anything you want from the deli Mrs Hudson?” John asked.

“No I’m fine thank you boys. Now you take care of Sherlock, and there’ll be a nice hot pot ready for your dinner.” She said with a smile as she hung up. Gladstone seemed to have perked up already she thought as she watched him make his way to the front door of her flat for a nap.

 

“We’re back!” Sherlock shouted as he rapped on Mrs Hudson’s door. Gladstone stood back as Mrs Hudson opened the door, his tail wagging twenty to the dozen. There they were, his parents carrying a huge bag from the deli. Gladstone licked his lips. His dad scooped him up off the floor and was treated to a myriad puppy kisses.

“Ok, ok.” John said laughing. “Save some for Uncle Sherlock.” Gladstone wriggled in John’s arms until he turned him to face his Uncle Sherlock. Gladstone looked at the strange blue thing on his arm then licked his fingers to make it better. Sherlock used his other hand to run his fingers through Gladstone’s scruff.

“Good boy.” He said bending to kiss his little head. They both looked up as a flash went off in their eyes.

“I’ve finally worked out how to use he camera my phone. John can you show me how to send a picture later. I think Mycroft will enjoy this.” Mrs Hudson laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 99 of the Puppy Tails series. If you would like to see something special in the 100th, please comment and I'll see what I can do :)


End file.
